


First Steps

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Mutant X
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't even a date he was going on, though he wish it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Steps

**Author's Note:**

> For challenge #3 on the mxficlets community. First times

Jesse stared at himself in the mirror as he knotted his tie. Nerves tightened in his stomach, making his hands tremble. His tie finally knotted to his satisfaction, he studied himself in the mirror. The charcoal gray suit suited him, bringing out the blond streaks in his hair and the colour of his eyes. Clean shaven, hair combed neatly in place, he ran one hand down his suit jacket, making sure it lay properly against his body.

He didn't know why he was going to so much trouble dressing tonight. It wasn't even a date he was going on, though he wish it was.

Leaving his room, he walked to Adam's room. Emma, Shalimar and Brennan had been gone most of the day, unwilling to face Adam in his current state of irritability and snappishness. Jesse really couldn't blame them. Three weeks of Adam in this state was enough to drive anyone away. He hoped going out tonight would ease Adam's mood.

Jesse could hear Adam cursing as he knocked on his door. Without waiting for an answer, he went in. Adam was scowling at himself in the mirror as he struggled with his tie. His right hand was in a bright blue cast from his elbow to his knuckles, the source of his ire. The broken wrist was courtesy of a nasty fight with several GSA agents. Fortunately it was the only injury besides the usual bruises from the fight. Unfortunately for Mutant X it left Adam unable to work in his lab. Three weeks of forced idleness had made Adam restless and irritable, prone to snapping at everyone around him in frustration.

"Let me help." Jesse said, brushing Adam's hands away. He straightened out the tie and began to knot it. Standing so close to Adam, Jesse fought to keep his concentration on his hands and not how good Adam smelled.

It had been Jesse's idea to invite Adam out for dinner, hoping getting out of Sanctuary would alleviate some of Adam's frustration. He knew a restaurant with a relaxed atmosphere, excellent food and service that would be the perfect place for dinner. Now, he just had to keep telling himself this was not a date, just a way to get Adam out of Sanctuary and his mind off his inability to work. But it was hard to remember that little detail when he was surrounded by Adam's scent and the warmth of his body.

"There. Done." Jesse stepped back, a little too quickly, needing a little room between them.

"Thank you, Jesse." Adam said, reaching for his jacket. Jesse helped him into it. "Where is everyone? I haven't seen the others most of the day."

"Well, we all drew straws to see who got to stay with you today. I got the short one and everyone took off somewhere." Jesse teased, grinning at Adam.

Adam snorted but he was smiling a little. "I guess I haven't been the most pleasant person to be around lately."

Jesse arched his eyebrows. "You could say that. Come on. Reservations are for six."

~~~~~

Dinner turned out to be just the thing to draw Adam out of his mood. He soon was smiling and laughing, his eyes warm and open, something Jesse rarely saw in the years he had been with Adam. He was a wonderful dining companion, charming and attentive. Jesse even thought Adam might be flirting with him at times but passed it off as a figment of his imagination.

Jesse wasn't quite sure when his feelings for Adam had changed. He had gone from seeing Adam as his mentor and some time father figure to seeing the man behind those masks, and wanting him, flaws and all.

~~~~~~

"Thank you for dinner, Jesse." Adam said, as they walked back to the car. "I know I hadn't been the most pleasant person to be around lately and I really appreciate tonight."

"You're welcome, Adam." Jesse reached into his jacket for the car keys. He glanced over at the other man, enjoying how relaxed Adam looked. He was still smiling, his eyes on Jesse were as open and warm as in the restaurant.

Not thinking, Jesse leaned forward, brushing his lips across Adam's. He felt Adam's sharp intake of surprise and cursed himself. He had not meant to do that. Before he could retreat, Adam's good hand slid around his neck, cupping the back of his head and pulling him into another kiss. Adam's lips parted, head tilting to deepen the kiss and this time it was Jesse's turn to gasp as Adam kissed him.

When they finally parted, Adam was smiling again. He stroked Jesse's cheek gently as Jesse just stared at him, his lips tingling from the kiss. Hesitantly, he opened his arms, wondering if this was really happening. Adam moved into his arms, his own sliding around Jesse's back, embracing him as tightly as he could with the cast on.

Closing his eyes, Jesse stopped thinking and just revelled at feeling Adam in his arms. Maybe his dreams were not just dreams after all.


End file.
